The invention relates to bottle cap for closing a bottle and, in particular, a bottle cap for dispensing liquids therethrough without removing the bottle cap from the bottle.
Recently beverage dispensers have been disclosed that are functional to dispense water from a water cooler configuration and also to dispense juice-type beverages from a system that mixes a flavored concentrate with water from the water cooler. One such beverage dispenser is described in PCT application PCT/CA02/00328, filed Mar. 12, 2002.
The beverage concentrate is most conveniently contained in a bottle that includes a mouth opening. The bottle is inverted in the dispenser to allow liquid concentrate to drain or be drawn therefrom. It is desirable therefore that the bottle be invertible, with its mouth pointing down by gravity, for installation in the machine without releasing its liquid contents through the mouth. It is also desirable that a bottle be removable from the dispenser without, again, spilling liquid, such as residual contents, therefrom.